Buzz Porcupine
'''Buzz Porcupine '''is a protagonist in the Press Start universe. A caffine-addicted forest critter, he is based on Sonic the Hedgehog from ''Sonic the Hedgehog. Biography Press Start Adventures: Season 1 Buzz’s first appearance is in Strategy Games. He is talking with the other members of the Resistance when Princess Passion Fruit calls the meeting to order. She wants to start with a song, but everyone immediately replies, “NO!” due to the way she started the meeting. She then decides to move ahead to roll call, with Buzz immediately saying “Present!” just as soon as his name is called. When the Princess recognizes Plumber Pete, they have a small dialogue with each other before Buzz interrupts, wanting to get to the point of the meeting. Passion Fruit says she has two missions to brief them on, and Buzz laments that seconds pass like hours for him. The princess says she had a vision the night before, of an oracle in the south that will reveal the location of the prophecy boy. Buzz immediately runs to the south and brings back a rock. When Passion Fruit says it’s not the oracle, Buzz does it again and brings back a question block. Passion Fruit tells him to sit down. After the princess selects Trenton Belfast and Sam to go retrieve the oracle, she asks for a volunteer to kill Count Vile at the public appearance he’s making the next day. Everyone raises their hands. Passion Fruit, knowing she can’t send them all and risk them never returning, decides they can work it out themselves. A huge melee breaks out almost immediately, with Buzz using his sonic speed to gain any advantage he can. In Statue of Limitations, Buzz and Pete arrive at the construction site of the Count Vile statue that is being built. Vile himself is checking on the progress of construction, and Buzz and Pete are there to assassinate him. Upon seeing them, Vile mistakes the porcupine and the plumber for industrial smoothers. After some debating amongst themselves, Buzz and Pete decide to go along with the ruse to catch Vile off-guard. Buzz proceeds to cut through the top half of the statue, with Pete knocking it over so it falls directly on Count Vile. To their dismay, Vile survives, and asks them whether they think they “took a bit much off the top”. Just then, Johnson Johnson sees a wanted poster for the Resistance, and recognizes Buzz and Pete. He tries to warn his master, but Vile isn’t listening. In fact, he’s just about to go along with Buzz’s plan, which involves Vile standing still while Buzz “massages” his face with his razor-sharp quills so the porcupine can “better figure out the sculpt”. Johnson soon grabs one of Vile’s blueprints and makes alterations which insult Vile, blaming Buzz and Pete. Vile is overcome with rage and viciously attacks the two, sending them straight back to Resistance HQ through the warp pipe they emerged from. In Endgame, Part 2, Princess Passion Fruit has just used the oracle to find the prophecy boy when Buzz dashes in, warning of a huge group of enemy forces. When the princess asks what he’s talking about, Buzz tells her to look out the window. She does so, and sees a massive army led by Scarthcaroth. Just as Passion Fruit summons all reserve members of the Resistance, a Rex-Plosive is thrown into the building. The battle begins, with Buzz using his sonic speed to take out any and all enemies he possibly can. Soon after, Scarthcaroth attempts to use his solar-system-destruction attack, only for the princess to catch it. Scarthcaroth then proceeds to attack all members of the Resistance by himself. Category:Characters Category:Resistance